A conversation in the night
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: A little talk between Mulder and Scully... Please r+r!


TITLE: A conversation in the night  
  
AUTHOR: Anika (weirdo2002)  
  
CATEGORY: MSR  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
NOTES: I was simply bored so I decided to write something for XF. I had no inspiration (they took all good TV Shows away! I miss Flying Doctors daily!) anyway, I would be happy if someone actually told me what they thought cause I could need some tips for writing (read my stories and you'll understand!). By the way, the characters are not mine.   
  
  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
1.30 am  
He is talking on the phone with Scully.  
  
  
MULDER: Hey Scully, I didn't wake you, did I?  
SCULLY: Why should someone be asleep at 1.30 am?  
MULDER: Exactly. So what's up?  
SCULLY: Mulder, are you sick, drunk or do you have a theory?  
MULDER: Are YOU sick or drunk?   
SCULLY: Why did you call?  
MULDER: No reason.  
SCULLY: You called me for no reason in the middle of the night? Good night Mulder. (she hangs up)  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
2.03am Mulder calls Scully again.  
  
  
SCULLY: Mulder, I hope for your health that you DO have a reason to call me NOW.  
MULDER: I do.  
SCULLY: So?  
MULDER: So what?  
SCULLY: You just said you had a reason to call me. Could you tell me now instead of this stupid game so I can go back to sleep?  
MULDER: I thought I didn't wake you.  
SCULLY: Normal people sleep at nights, Mulder.  
MULDER: So you say I am not normal.  
SCULLY: How about I say nothing and you tell me why you called.  
MULDER: Not before YOU tell ME why I am not normal.  
SCULLY: Mulder... you are normal, fine? You are the most normal man I know. So-  
MULDER: No, no, no. I admit that I am 'spooky', all right? But normal... define normal for me, Scully.  
SCULLY: Not in the middle of the night.  
MULDER: Do you want me to call later?  
SCULLY: YES! (she hangs up)  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
2.54am Mulder calls Scully once again.  
  
  
SCULLY: When I meant later I didn't mean an hour later.  
MULDER: Oh... next time be more exact. So now define normal for me, Scully.  
SCULLY: No, not now.  
MULDER: Oh come on! I was so anxious to find out that I couldn't sleep!  
SCULLY: Did you ever have friends, Mulder?  
MULDER: Yes, why?  
SCULLY: Were they deaf?  
MULDER: Are you sure you aren't drunk or sick?  
SCULLY: Mulder, I am tired. I am NOT normal and need more than half an hour sleep. Can't we talk tomorrow, let's say at 10 or so?  
MULDER: Ah, you are no fun.  
SCULLY: Right, I am not normal, I am not fun, I am just tired. (she hangs up)  
  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
4.02 Mulder knocks.  
  
  
SCULLY: (from inside) Mulder, I know it is you and I said TEN. TEN, not FOUR!  
MULDER: I know.   
SCULLY: Then why are you here?  
MULDER: I feel stupid talking to a closed door.  
SCULLY: (opens door) I could shoot you again, Mulder, you know.  
MULDER: I am not here for a shooting.  
SCULLY: All right. You woke me four times now. Give me one, ONE good reason not to shoot you.  
MULDER: Well...  
SCULLY: Is that all you have to say to your defense? 'Cause I can tell you it is not good.  
MULDER: I came here to tell you something.  
SCULLY: And what?  
MULDER: I want to get married.  
SCULLY: Oh... I didn't expect that.  
MULDER: Well, I kinda decided it late.  
SCULLY: You're telling me this now, why?  
MULDER: Because you have to be there, too.  
SCULLY: At 4 o'clock in the morning?  
MULDER: It's the best time and the streets are empty.  
SCULLY: I don't think I...  
MULDER: Get ready or we'll be late. (Scully obeys)  
  
  
Some little chapel... somewhere  
Mulder and Scully enter  
  
SCULLY: So Mulder where is your bride?  
MULDER: What?  
SCULLY: Your bride? The woman you love, that you are going to marry?   
MULDER: Uh...  
SCULLY: Don't tell me you tricked me and this is just a case.  
MULDER: No, I want to get married.  
SCULLY: And to whom?  
MULDER: Uh...  
SCULLY: It's Diana, isn't it? Or Phoebe? Is it Phoebe?  
MULDER: God no!  
SCULLY: Don't make me guess.  
MULDER: It's you.  
SCULLY: Who!?  
MULDER: You. I want to marry you.  
SCULLY:   
MULDER: Is that all you say?  
SCULLY: You wake me four times in the night talking nonsense, then you take me to a little chapel at four in the morning saying you want to get married and you only tell me now that you wanna marry ME?  
MULDER: Are you angry? I didn't plan to do it like this. I had planned to just tell you that I love you but then I saw you standing in the doorway and somehow I thought you looked more like you needed actions to proof that I love you, not just the words.  
SCULLY: I would really like to shoot you now.  
MULDER: But you won't?  
SCULLY: How could I shoot my "husband"?  
  
  
END  
Notes: The story didn't go as planned, not at all but whatever. This story only came to be because of my tiredness that I always get on Thursdays, my gay chemistry teacher and of course my german teacher who leaves the room every single lesson! I would really be happy if I'd get some feedback.   
Anika sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com 


End file.
